1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a display control method, and more particularly to a technology for displaying a plurality of images on a display section.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional display device equipped in an electronic device, there is known the one that displays a plurality of operation guide images on a display screen of a display section such as LCD etc. This display device scroll-displays partial operation guide images in order to improve the operability in allowing an operator to select his/her desired operation guide image from among the plurality of operation guide images displayed on the display screen.